


It Was Only A Kiss

by SIPcupPY



Series: drarry ah hah ha [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIPcupPY/pseuds/SIPcupPY
Summary: Sequel to Summer Love, Harry and Draco face many difficulties in their confusing relationship. What will Draco do when he finds out Harry is with someone else? Read to find out! Thanks, buddies :)
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: drarry ah hah ha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Back At Hogwarts

Harry had been at Hogwarts for some time and things with Draco were same as the time he had left the Malfoy Manor. It was awkward, tense and they had been paired together in potions class. Harry sat in the Great Hall studying with Ron and Hermione, sluggishly reading his defence against the dark arts textbook. The past three weeks at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been rough. Even though deep down he truly missed Draco, Harry always dreaded the walk down to the Potions classroom knowing he had to sit right beside him. 

As Harry debated with himself in his mind, he felt eyes on him. He turned his head slightly to the left to see if it was Draco who was staring but to his disappointment he had his attention to the book in his hands. Harry rolled his eyes at himself and continued reading his textbook until he felt someone watching him yet again. This time, he lifted his eyes from his book to look ahead of him. To his surprise, it was Cedric Diggory. Harry hadn't seen him since the quidditch match he went to see with the Weasleys. 

Harry looked back down, flustered and confused. 'Why would Cedric be looking at me?' thought Harry. He felt his face and neck heat up with embarrassment, thoughts racing through his head. He quickly looked back up and saw Cedric still looking at him but this time Cedric winked at him. Harry continued to stare back in confusion, so did Cedric with a mischievous look on his face. He then nodded his head towards the Great hall door, gesturing for Harry to follow him out. Cedric abruptly stood up from the Hufflepuff table and started walking. Harry looked back down to his textbook and debated whether to follow. Suddenly, Harry closed his book quickly and packed his stuff. Ron and Hermione looked up at him in slight worry and confusion, study hall wasn't over yet. 

"I have to go," Harry said quietly, still packing up his belongings. He looked flustered and slightly fearful. His eyebrows were drawn together and his glasses were falling down the bridge of his nose. 

"Why?" asked Hermione. She looked suspicious of Harry's silly antics. He had been acting strange and distant from Ron and Hermione. It felt like he was keeping something from them. 

"I just-" Harry paused, picking his words carefully. "I just have to take a wee." He said sheepishly. Hermione gave him a questioning look but let him go.

Harry walked at a fast pace keeping his eyes on his shoes and quickly opened the doors. He immediately bumped into Cedric waiting for him. "I knew you would come." Cedric said while looking him up and down. Cedric smirked, "Follow me." Harry hesitated. "Come on, don't you trust me?" He held out is arm. Harry took it. 

Cedric eventually led them to the Astronomy Tower. Harry was unbelievably confused, yet he wanted to know what Cedric was up to since he was acting so oddly. He did find Cedric very alluring but the attention he was given made him think of his summer spent at the Malfoy's manor. The thoughts quickly left when Cedric stopped their walking and made Harry look at him.

"Is this alright?" Cedric asked as he moved closer and grabbed his waist. 

"Yeah," Harry whispered. He felt Cedric's breath against his lips and he shuddered. 

"Can I kiss you?" Cedric asked quietly. Harry nodded. 

Cedric brought his lips to Harry's and softly kissed him. The kiss was gentle and sweet. He backed away to make sure Harry was okay with what they were doing and then continued when Harry leaned back in. The second kiss was passionate and heated, Cedric pulled Harry closer to him creating no space between them. Their chests were against each other creating a warm friction between them. Harry felt Cedric's hands slowly drag up from his waist to his unruly hair. Harry then realized that his hand were still at his sides, he hesitantly threaded them into Cedric's hair. The two were holding on to each other for dear life. 

Cedric moved his head to the side allowing the kiss to become deeper. Harry was feeling everything at once. He felt Cedric's hands in his hair and his tongue in his mouth. Suddenly, Harry was being pushed rather roughly up against a wall and he felt a knee in between his legs. Cedric moved his hands from Harry's hair to his waist again, slightly lifting Harry off the ground. Harry felt his school robes being pushed down to expose his neck and Cedric's mouth was sucking lightly. 

Harry tried to focus to find his words, "Please-" he paused, Cedric stopped momentarily, "Try not to leave any marks." Harry heard Cedric laugh breathily. 

"Don't worry, even if I do you could just spell it away." Harry's mouth shaped an 'o'. He hadn't thought about that with Draco. How could they be so daft?

The thought of Draco remained in Harry’s head. Cedric continued scattering kisses all along Harry’s skin, possibly intentionally leaving marks. The sudden contact that sparked between Harry and Cedric made the younger boy think of how Draco would kiss his neck similarly, maybe he even did it better. 

The slightly chilly autumn evening breeze made Harry’s hair float off his head in the wind. It reminded him of the many times him and Draco would fly their brooms to the roof of the manor. Those moments had always made them feel closer than they had been moments before. 

Cedric then pulled once again on Harry’s hair, making his head fall back even more to give room for more kisses. 

Although Harry was in pure bliss, he began to erase Cedric from his mind, leaving Draco to be the one who was currently holding him and pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. He had missed it. Harry missed Draco. 

Through the night sky both boys could hear a loud sound coming from Fawkes. It made them pull apart and fix their appearance as they walked to the railing. The scene in front of them was serene. The deep blue sky was littered with shining stars, the trees swayed majestically in the wind and Fawkes soared around the lit up castle. Harry felt at home, he hadn’t seen much of the grounds since he’d arrived back at Hogwarts. He mostly stayed inside the castle. 

”My friends are probably wondering where I am” Harry spike quietly once he realized they had been up the tower for quite a while. He could only think of Draco. Was being with Cedric wrong? It couldn’t be, him and Draco were no longer together. 

Cedric smiled warmly. “Okay,” he whispered. “Will I see you soon?” He asked hopefully. Harry smiled and nodded shyly. 

Harry slowly backed away from Cedric and made his way down the long walk back to the Gryffindor common room. There were butterflies taking over his stomach as he smiled to himself. ‘I have to forget about Draco somehow’ he thought to himself as a blush rose to his cheeks thinking of the older boy. Cedric was perfect for him. 

Once Harry got to the common room, he spotted Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire on the deep burgundy couches. He jumped beside Ron, startling the both. 

”Harry! Where have you been?” Hermione said furiously. “We were worried sick!” She expressed. Harry looked to Ron and he had an amused grin on his face. 

”Sorry, I went for a walk” he said which seemed to convince Hermione, allowing them to change the topic. 

For the rest of the night, the three stayed up and talked about whatever came to mind. The boys then parted with Hermione to go to sleep in their separate sleeping quarters. 

That night Harry dreamed of both Cedric and Draco, leaving him confused and frustrated in the morning. 

By Harry’s luck, they had Potions class first. The entire walk down to the dungeons was dreadful. Harry tried to convince Ron to skip with him but Hermione would not allow it. Instead he would have to sit through it suffering in silence. 

When Harry walked into the dark and drab classroom, he saw that Draco was already at their desk. This amazed the three since he almost always made a grand late entrance. 

Harry silently sat at his seat, trying to have as much space between him and Draco as possible. However, Draco still noticed him sit down. 

”Potter,” he spoke monotonous. He looked up and down quickly as he acknowledged the Gryffindor, then looked back up with an angry look in his face eyeing Harry’s neck. 

The change startled Harry quite a bit, his face reddening with self consciousness. “What is that on your neck?” Draco asked harshly. 

”What?” Harry said extremely confused. He tried to look down and realized he had forgotten to wear his scarf, ‘Why does he care so much about my bare neck?’ Harry thought to himself. He looked back up to Draco and saw that his expression was a strange mix of hurt and anger. 

”Maybe try looking in a mirror” he spoke coldly. The situation was making Harry on edge. He didn’t know what was going on. He glanced around the room until he spotted an old mirror hanging on the wall. He walked over and realized what Draco was talking about. There were probably seven large hickies scattered on his pale skin. 

”Shit” Harry whispered to himself. He forgot to ask Cedric which spell got rid of the purplish marks on his neck. 

Harry awkwardly sat back down into the tense silence. 

The rest of class Harry felt Draco’s eyes flicking back and forth from him and the front of the room. Finally, Harry had enough, “We’re not even together,” Harry said venomously, “Why do you care?” 

Draco rolled his eyes, “I don’t care.” He looked back to his notebook. “Where did you get that idea from?” Harry looked up at him, unamused.

”Are you done now?” Harry said. Draco smirked to himself. He liked that he was affecting Harry some how. 

“No, tell me Harry, why would I be looking at you of all people,” as Draco continued to whisper each word got louder and louder. “What would ever happen between us?”

”Draco,” Harry said in a warning tone, “you’re being too loud.” Harry looked around the room to see people giving them weird glances. 

”Why would I, Draco Malfoy, even spare a thought at Harry Potter-“

”Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, do you have a discussion you would like to share with the class? Or would you rather take your bickering somewhere else?” Snape asked with an unhappy gaze and a lifted eyebrow. The two boys simply shook their heads. “Good,” Snape paused, “Detention for both of you.” 

Harry and Draco looked at each other menacingly. 


	2. Detention With Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads are in detention.

Harry and Draco sat silently in the Potions classroom at the end of the day to finish their detention, Harry was especially in a foul mood because he was supposed to be playing wizard's chess with Ron, their favourite thing to do together when they both had no homework to complete. The two hadn't spoken to each other since the morning, angry tension still lingered between them. Snape had put a spell on the door of the class, making it impossible for them to leave. Instead, he left them alone and went on with his day as usual because he believed he had more important matters to attend to than sit around watching the two fools. The idea truly wasn't very smart, knowing Harry and Draco's history. For all Snape knew, they could have been duelling each other until there was only one left alive.

Time had been going by painfully slowly. For the most part, Harry had just tuned everything out. He began thinking of the up coming Quidditch match; Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team was fairly good, much better than Hufflepuff. However, Harry still believed that Gryffindor and Slytherin were at the top. Gryffindor trained hard, practiced a few times a week and perfected all the skills they thought were most important. They worked together as a team, something Professor McGonagall was very proud of. On the other hand, Slytherin was bashful and did whatever they had to do to get what they wanted. This often led to many injuries on players of the opposing team. 

Ever since second year when Draco was made Seeker of the Slytherin team, Harry worked three times as hard to make sure his team never lost to Slytherin. The two teams were both very talented and as much as they'd like to pretend not to, they truly did enjoy their games together because of how much they had to work for a win. It was a bigger challenge for both teams, rather than when they were against Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. For the most part with them, it was almost too easy. 

The thoughts of all Harry's Quidditch memories made him eager for the upcoming match, making his mood slightly better. He went through all his knowledge of the sport, trying to pass time and get ready for the game at the same time. Other than seeing Ron and Hermione, Quidditch was his favourite part of attending Hogwarts. 

Suddenly Draco stood up from his seat, finally making Harry look up from the spot on his table he'd been staring at for the last thirty minutes, and walked to the front of the room where a large bookshelf was. Harry watched with curiosity as he picked up a random novel and flipped through it and headed to his seat. "Could you get me one?" Harry decided to speak up, making Draco let out a loud sigh. He chose the biggest leather-bound book he could find and threw it towards Harry with a malicious expression on his face. Luckily Harry had moved his head out of the way just in time, the book would have hit him right in the head. Instead, it hit the floor with a loud thump. 

Harry turned slowly to face Draco with wide eyes, this made Draco smile widely with amusement at his reaction. "Bloody hell," he said annoyed and placed it on his desk, "What was that for?". 

"Your stupid scarhead" Draco replied as he rolled his eyes. Silence filled the air once again as the two skimmed through their books. In reality, they weren't paying much attention to the words on the pages, waiting for the other to say something. It appeared that was the only thing they were used to doing together at Hogwarts, bickering. They had never put a stop to their endless fighting until the previous summer, both boys now not knowing what to do with themselves around each other. Harry had thought things would change between them, maybe some sort of understanding for each other that would lead to a somewhat civil relationship of which would occur only throughout the school corridors and the potions classroom. Harry decided he'd had enough of Draco's bitter attitude and would say something about it. 

He took a deep breath, "You can be a right foul git, you know that right?" he spoke quietly. Part of him wants to go off on Draco for being a lousy piece of crap but the other half of him wants to be in the boy's arms once again. As much as he hated to admit, Harry longed for everything he had in the summer. A nice house to live in that had wonderful food and clean clothes for him. He had always felt so lost in life but when he was with Draco, it felt like he could do anything. Little did he know, Draco felt the same. He missed their late-night conversations on the roof, sneaking around the house together, kissing his lips... He missed everything. Instead of showing his true emotions, Draco resorted to doing what he's used to; bottling up his emotions until they explode and masking them with his harshness. 

"As if you're any better, Potter." Draco spoke absentmindedly. Throughout the years, Draco put less and less effort into his insults towards the "chosen one". It had gotten so repetitive and Draco became bored of it. 'Maybe it would be a decent change to add physical fighting into the mix' Draco thought with laughter under his breathe as he continued looking through his book. Yes, he now had different feelings towards Harry but he'd never want to back and forth bickering to be forgotten; it was their thing. Maybe if they were together again, he'd quarrel with him in a more loving way because thinking of a life with Harry without what they're most known for was just odd. 

Harry stayed quiet. He had no intention in giving into what Draco was wanting. The blond had always wanted to get under Harry's skin any chance he got and usually it would work, though this time Harry wouldn't let himself be angry. He just looked up from his book and tried to smile as happily as he could, however it still ended up looking more irritated. Draco's heart skipped a beat when he saw that smile he'd grown to love. He attempted to mask his feelings with a scowl. 

The detention was arranged to be an hour long, by the end the doors would unlock to let them leave. This meant that there were only twenty minutes left, making Harry more impatient than he had been at the beginning. His leg began to bounce under his table and his quill was tapping on the thick book cover. Draco tried to focus on the book in hand but the small noises coming from the other side of the class made him boil with annoyance. He could not take it anymore, making him whip his wand out of his robes and muttered 'accio" under his breath. Harry's quill flew out from his hand, now being held by Draco who put it down and flipped the page in his book as if nothing had happened. Harry's eyebrows pulled together in frustration. He then followed suit, in a second he had Draco's book in his hand. 

Draco looked up incredulously, "Give it back, Potter" he insisted. He stood up from his seat once Harry shook his head 'no' in response. For some reason he put his wand back into his robes and ran towards Harry to get his book back without magic. Harry yelped with surprise and began running away from him in the little space they had. He continuously cast spells behind him to move the tables into Draco's path- Snape would be very happy to see- but stopped when Draco appeared right in front of him. "Maybe look where you're going, you fool" Draco noted out of breath. The Gryffindor chuckled as he turned around quickly and began running again. 

To his surprise, Draco was faster than he thought. The Slytherin managed to catch up and capture Harry in his arms, he started to wiggle out of his grasp but Draco was a tad bit stronger than he was. Sweating and out of breath, Harry continued to try and escape to run around more, mainly because there was nothing better to do, but Draco just watched him with amusement. "Will you just give up already?" he drawled pretending to be bored of the boys actions. In reality he was happy to see Harry acting as he would when they were out wandering the forest that surrounded the Malfoy Manor. 

Harry being Harry, laughed deliriously as he somehow got away and ran towards the door seeing that it was almost time for them to unlock. His fun ended shortly as he was stopped once again, this time Draco was holding him from behind with his one arm keeping Harry from running off and securing Harry's left arm. His other arm reached around and fetched his book back. Harry quickly spun around to get it back but Draco had an advantage because of his height compared to Harry's, allowing him to raise the book far higher than Harry could reach. 

Harry huffed with exhaustion but refused to lose their strange battle. He jumped as high as he could but simply could not possibly reach, though he wasn't very good at jumping high either. Once he realized there was no chance in him getting it back, Harry stopped jumping and tried to slow down his breathing. "Merlin's beard, Harry" Draco said amazed at how competitive Harry could get. "You'd better calm down before you give yourself a stroke" Draco laughed, making Harry giggle airily. The sound of each other's laughs were what both boy's missed. 

Without realizing it, Harry and Draco began to stare into each others eyes. Suddenly the door to the classroom opened slowly meaning that the detention had ended, however the two didn't even acknowledge it. Harry's breathing went back to it's normal pace as they gazed at each other, feelings deep down beginning to resurface. A noise from the corridor startled Harry, making him look out the door, seeing it was nothing but Peeves the poltergeist he looked back to Draco. He knew he had to leave to meet Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall for dinner but something was making him want to stay there with Draco forever. 

Harry then did something he least expected; he closed the gap between him and Draco, wrapping him arms around Draco's torso in a deep hug. The familiar smell of expensive cologne and fresh mint filled Harry's sinuses. It lasted only a second before Harry realized he probably looked like an imbecile. He then let go quickly, refusing to look Draco in the eyes, collected his things and hurried off. "Goodbye" he spoke almost in a whisper before passing through the door, leaving Draco in pure shock. It took everything in Draco not to run out and pull the shorter boy back into his arms. If life went exactly how Draco wanted it to, Harry and him wouldn't be "fighting", there wouldn't be love bites scattered on Harry's neck from someone Draco still had to find out and Harry would be in his arms forever. He'd never let go. 

Life, however, does not go as one would like. 

Harry ran up the stairs so quickly, he was surprised he didn't fall on his face. 'What the bloody hell were you thinking?' Harry argued with himself. He was extremely flustered as he hurried down the hallway towards the great hall thinking about how he'd have to see Draco sitting at the Slytherin table. The blond would probably go tell all the Slytherins that famous Harry Potter had hugged him. He could only imagine the taunting everyone in the house would do to him. For the first time that school year, he truly did want to hide in a broom closet and sob his eyes out. It was pathetic, really. 

Once he got to the large doors of the Hall, he wasn't sure if he was hungry anymore. He could wait until breakfast tomorrow morning. Just as he was turning around to leave, his stomach growled loudly, Harry sighed. No matter how embarrassed he'll be when Draco joins the rest of his house, he needs to eat or else he'll pass out. Regaining his courage, Harry opened the doors and headed to the Gryffindor table, seeing that Hermione and Ron had already arrived. 

"Harry!" Hermione smiled widely. "Are you okay?" she asked, smile fading as she saw the look on Harry's face. She could tell something was wrong. 

He sat down quietly and put his things beside him, trying not to take up too much space. "I'm fine... spending time with Draco isn't ideal" he lied and put on his usual demeanour while talking about the Slytherin. The Great Hall had filled quite a bit and the food had appeared on the long tables, everyone began eating hungrily. 

"Good thing I wasn't in your place, mate" Ron spoke with a mouth already full of food. "I would have used an unforgivable curse on the twat." Harry began laughing hard, Ron was always the one to cheer him up. Hermione however, hit Ron with the large book she had been studying in disapproval. Although she hated Malfoy just as much as the others, she still didn't believe in violence. 

The three ate in somewhat silence, Ron had his mouth stuffed as usual and Harry was deep in his thoughts. He kept looking up from his plate to look at the doors whenever they opened. He was waiting to see Draco walk in, most likely with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. He glanced back to the Slytherin table only to see all of Draco's friends were already there. He ignored it and continued eating. 

The trio were deep in conversation by dessert, Harry had completely gotten Draco out of his mind considering it seemed as if the boy wouldn't show up after all. Maybe he was too tired or not hungry, Harry could only guess. 

They stayed at the table for quite a while, it was beginning to get late when they finally decided to head back to the Gryffindor common room. Almost every night they would sit on the couches by the fireplace with their fellow Gryffindors. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas would join them, usually cuddling up together on the large chair opposite to the couches. Seeing them together always made Harry smile, the two had been inseparable since year one. 

That night was no different. The common room was loud with chatter but died down gradually as the night went on. Harry, Ron and Hermione were always apart of the few last up. Hermione would yawn and say she could no longer stay awake, retreating to the girls sleeping quarters, leaving Harry and Ron to talk about whatever for a few minutes before they too could barely keep their eyes open. 

The common room was very cozy and warm, the deep red and brown colours made it homey. All the students loved spending time with their houses, after all they were like family to each other. 

Once they were all in bed, Harry laid awake for a bit, his mind racing with anxieties. Would Cedric try and talk to him again? Did he want Cedric to? Harry couldn't make up his mind, all he knew was that Cedric made him feel very good and was all in all, a really great guy. He was very popular but stayed down to earth, he was friends with basically everyone and never had anything negative to say. Harry recalled the Quidditch game in third year when he had passed out because of the dementors; Cedric had caught the snitch without realizing what had happened moments before, when he did he begged for a rematch. He felt awful about what had happened to Harry and thought it was unfair for them to take the win. 

The memory brought a smile to his face, Cedric had always been one of the nicest people he'd known. Harry couldn't think of anyone else that wouldn't take the win happily. 

The smile faded as Harry thought about how stuck he was. He missed Draco with every fibre in his body, the lad made him feel different than anyone else had ever made him feel. It was like fire, just a simple glance from Draco could make Harry the most flustered person to live. But then he thought of Cedric and how handsome and perfect he was, he had a perfect reputation and was not even on the scale of how unbelievably controversial Draco could be. The difference between the two was so drastic, you couldn't even point out similarities. Harry blushed deeply as he realized he had fallen unconditionally in love with Draco Malfoy, but now developed strong feelings for the older Hufflepuff. If Draco found out he was still seeing someone that wasn't him, he'd be devastated and Harry would feel guilty. If he continued to be with Cedric and forgot all about Draco, then he could be happy. 'Would you really be happy?' his unconscious asked him. Harry sighed and rolled over in annoyance with himself. 

'I'll just sleep on it' Harry decided, and as soon as he closed his eyes he was fast asleep, dreaming once again of both Draco and Cedric. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your mom is gay. so is your cat.


	3. Hermione's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Hermione figured out what Harry has been hiding?>>

Draco sat at the Slytherin table at lunch, not listening to anything the others were saying. Instead, he was absentmindedly picking through his food and thinking about what Harry did three days ago. Why did he have to have such an impact on Draco? It was driving him mad; sneaking glances at the boy during potions class just to see his tongue sticking out and eyebrows drawn closer in concentration, watching as he tries to tame his unruly raven-colored hair, seeing him loosen his tie when he stresses, admiring the way he bites his soft pink lips when he performs a spell correctly... it was becoming too much for him! 

When Harry hugged him, he was stunned. He didn't move in any way, probably making it look as if he didn't want to hug him back which was the complete opposite. Every night he dreamed of the Gryffindor returning to him, being his again, so at the moment he couldn't believe it was real. Harry fit perfectly in his arms, it was ridiculous how much he wanted to sneak him into the Slytherin common room and hold and kiss him all night long. When Harry showed up to class with love bites all over him, something inside him changed. He was livid, he'd never been as angry as he was that day. All that played in his mind was to find out who had touched Harry and make them regret they ever did. 

The first few weeks of the new school year had been dreadful. He missed Harry with all his heart. Even though they sat right next to each other in class, they weren't really together. They didn't talk or even bother looking at one another. However, Draco believed he was lucky just to be able to be in the same room. It was quite sad, really. 

Now that they've begun talking once again, all the feelings he had attempted to shut away forever have been banging at the metaphorical box under his bed to be let out. It was an outrage, how could Draco Malfoy ever have such strong feelings for Harry Potter; The Boy Who Lived, Famous Harry Potter, The Chosen One. Draco laughed out loud to himself at the thought, causing more than one Slytherin's to look over in confusion. 

He finally peered above his plate of mangled up food to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione chatting aimlessly with the other Gryffindor's. Something Ron had said made Harry burst out with laughter and clutching his stomach, a smile spread onto Draco's face in fondness. His laugh was so contagious, everyone else around the group began laughing lightly even if they weren't quite sure what was so funny. Draco wasn't even worried about his fellow Slytherin's seeing him watch Harry in awe, he didn't care anymore. 

However, it was Hermione who ended up catching him. She had been watching for a few minutes and was thoroughly confused. Yes, she has witnessed the two in glaring battles many times, but this was something entirely new. 

Draco didn't clue in on the watching eyes as he continued looking at the boy, Harry must have sensed someone staring because he glanced around the room in confusion until his eyes met with Draco's. The Slytherin lowered his eyes and smirked, causing a dark pink blush to appear on Harry's face. He looked down at his plate quickly, then back up with a small smile. Draco smiled fondly at the boys' reaction, making Harry smile even bigger. 

Hermione looked between the two in awe, her face looking like a dear caught in headlights. Harry and Draco were too caught up in each other to noticed that she had seen the whole encounter. However, even Hermione didn't detect the third pair of eyes watching Harry's adorable smile. Cedric Diggory had walked into the Great Hall with his friends, becoming completely entranced by the happy younger boy sitting at the Gryffindor table. 

He made a plan once he sat down at his table to find Harry before classes started so he could talk to him. He'd been longing to see him again ever since the day at the astronomy tower but he had become so busy with school work, he would be graduating this year so he had to make sure all his grades were up.

It was time for the Hogwarts students to get to their classes, as the lunch break was officially over. To Harry and Draco's luck, Gryffindor and Slytherin had potions together. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathered their belongings and made their way to the dungeons. They noticed that Hermione was especially quiet, yet neither wanted to ask why. The boys just naturally assumed it was something about their homework, or rather that they didn't have enough. 

As they walked down the corridors, Harry heard his name being called from behind them. They all turned around, Hermione expected it to be a certain Slytherin, yet to their surprise it was Cedric. Once he got close enough, he gave them all a charming smile. 

"Harry, I was uh-" he began, slightly nervous. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" 

Ron was standing there awkwardly, not knowing what was going on and Hermione was watching with curiosity. 'Has Harry got a line up of boyfriends?' she thought to herself humorously. Harry, just as nervously, agreed and began walking on the other side of the corridor close to Cedric. It wasn't as if he was embarrassed and didn't want his friends to know, he just wasn't ready to explain everything yet. 

The two walked in slightly awkward silence, not exactly knowing what to say. "I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you sooner, I got caught up in all my work" Cedric explained. 

"That's alright, I've been kind of busy as well" Harry lied trying to make it look like he wasn't a loser who had just been waiting for him to come around. Cedric smiled down at Harry, because of the age gap he was quite a bit taller than Harry, though Harry was shorter than most of the other boys even his age. He was never self conscious about it because it made it easier for him to sneak around. 

Harry continued walking, both not saying much until he felt a hand wrap around his own. He looked down to see Cedric holding his hand, creating butterflies in his stomach. He looked up and smiled warmly. Seeing Cedric this close was somewhat intimidating, he was so handsome and Harry was just a random fifth year. Why on earth would Cedric have any sort of interest in him? 

Cedric was nice enough to walk Harry all the way down to the potions classroom since he had a spare. Once they got to the doors, Cedric took both of Harry's hands in his own so he would face him, "I'll see you later?" he asked with a voice like honey. 

"Yes," he said quietly and walked into the classroom. 

Class hadn't begun just yet so he sat in his seat quietly and took out his books. Draco was already at their table, seeming to be engulfed in the book in front of him. Harry looked over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting and smiled awkwardly, knowing that he'd have to tell them what happened with Cedric later. 

As the class went on, Draco didn't say anything to Harry which disappointed him quite a bit but he wasn't very surprised. He assumed the only reason he paid any attention to him this morning was that his friends were caught up in their own conversation, leaving Draco with nothing to do but mess with Harry's feelings. 

"There are instructions to making the potion on page 27 of your textbooks, read it carefully and make it as you go" Snape spoke coldly to the class. Each table sat two people, making it easy for the partners to create potions together without other student's messes. 

Draco grabbed their textbook, flipped to the right page and began organizing their ingredients. He rarely trusted Harry to do much in their potions because he wanted a good mark. Harry would usually mess up simple potions, whereas Draco was top of the class alongside Hermione. 

Harry simply sat and watched Draco do his thing while playing with the end of his quill. "Make use of yourself and cut up these newt tails," Draco ordered, sliding the pile of rubber looking tails. Harry began chopping them up, humming the song Hagrid plays on his flute. 

Harry didn't exactly know what he was doing and it must have been apparent because Draco sighed and stopped what he was doing. "Here, let me help you," he said knowing Harry got really stressed by the class. With Snape constantly wanting to ruin Harry's life and the fact that potions was his worst subject, it made it very easy for Snape to make his mood foul for the rest of the day. 

He took Harry's hands in his and guided them to show how to properly chop the newt tails. Harry blushed a little and nodded when Draco asked if he understood. Once Draco returned to whatever he was doing, Harry let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in and continued chopping. 

Hermione had been completely useless to her and Ron's potion. Her mind was going a mile a minute about what she had seen just before class. She felt a tiny bit upset knowing that Harry may have feelings for someone and never told her. She knew some things were private but Harry was her best friend and she thought he would share anything with her, considering everything that they've been through together. Nonetheless, Hermione decided she'd keep it to herself and wait until he came to her if he wanted to open up. 

She glanced behind to see Harry and Malfoy bickering over how much to add of something she couldn't hear, now thinking that maybe she was wrong all along and that she was overthinking as usual. The thought was sent straight into the garbage when Harry had spilled a bottle of belladonna fluid on his pants. He began to panic thinking he'd be poisoned, Draco simply rolled his eyes and began cleaning it with a spare cloth. Both boys then began to giggle at the situation, still trying to stay quiet so Snape wouldn't hear and mock Harry's mistakes. Hermione smiled as she saw the way the two looked at each other, she began to think that whatever relationship they had was not new. She began to connect the dots and realized they had probably gotten very close when Harry stayed at the Malfoy Manor. 

Hermione couldn't comprehend the fact that her best friend may be in a relationship with Draco Malfoy, the boy he had always hated. It did not quite add up in her head mainly because she didn't know the entire story or the history of how it had happened. All she knew was that before then, she thought they were still enemies. After battling with herself, she decided to actually get some work done and help poor Ronald who was struggling to find the beetle eyes. 

Classes were done for the day and Draco sat in the Slytherin common room with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. The three were talking about whatever came to mind, after a few minutes an interesting topic came about; Harry Potter. 

"Have you guys seen the mess someone made of Potter's neck?" she cackled coldly. Her and Blaise began talking rubbish about their least favorite Gryffindor while Draco stayed silent. "Don't you agree, Draco?"

"Haven't we grown past these childish conversations?" Draco asked annoyed. He had no intent on adding anything about Harry. He would have got a week ago but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. If they found out he had feelings for him, if anyone did, he wouldn't care. 

Blaise chuckled, "That's a lot coming from you, Malfoy," he remarked. The three of them always insulted each other in a friendly way but Draco was not having any of it. 

Draco stood up from where he had been sitting, his hands balled into fists. "He never did anything to either of you so just shove off" he seethed. Draco remembered how bad he was when he was younger in terms of talking behind people's backs, especially Harry's and his friends... but now he couldn't even bear listening to it. Harry was one of the sweetest people he knew and he wanted to strangle anyone who dared insult him. 

He stormed up to the dormitories as if he were a five year old having a tantrum, throwing himself onto his bed with a sigh. 'If they didn't know before, they definitely do now' Draco thought to himself.

Suddenly, Pansy came waltzing into the room as if she were allowed to be up in the boys' dormitories. "You alright?" she asked as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Or are you in love with Potter?" she smiled wryly. Pansy could always see right through Draco, ever since she met him. They had very similar childhoods and were more alike than anyone would know. She was always straight to the point with him, never beating around the bush. 

"Pansy, I can't get him out of my mind!" he cried. "You have to help me" he begged. She looked deep in thought for a moment. 

"I'm guessing the love bites weren't from you and you don't know who gave them to him?" she asked as if she were a mind reader. He nodded hopelessly. "This is what you're going to do because you aren't a softie," she explained. "Pretend to date someone and the whole school will know about it in about three seconds. Once it's out, he'll go public with whoever it is and you can go on from there." 

Draco looked to her with confusion. "But what good will that do? We'll both be in relationships." 

"He obviously likes you more than the other so when you go public, he'll go mad with jealousy," she spoke clearly because when it came to people's feelings, he could be quite daft. "With time, you'll be together," she said as if it were the most simple thing to do. 

Draco smirked as he thought about making Harry jealous. Of course, he wanted to be back together but he might as well make it fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cedric is in seventh year and Harry is in fifth. Thank you, enjoy, goodnight.


	4. Draco's Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a girlfriend.

Over the next few weeks, Draco had kept a bit of a distance from Harry. He decided it would be best if he didn't get too close to him so it wouldn't be unbelievable that he had found a girlfriend. Yes, he was going to find a girl who would be willing to have a fake relationship with him to make the boy he loved like him back. Where the logic in that was, he didn't know, but he was going to listen to the advice Pansy had given him. 

He and Pansy kept watch of the girls in their house, trying to decide who to ask. It was between two of the girls' in their year, Ava and Jessica. Draco and Ava had more history since they had pretty much grown up together, both their fathers' in the same business circle. During the summer Harry had spent with him, she visited once and continuously attempted to get Harry's attention. It was clear she was quite fond of him, which had made Draco jealous. 

Due to their past, he believed she would be willing to take part in his scheme. Jessica, on the other hand, was just very attractive. After much thought, he decided it would be best to go with Ava. He arranged that they'd meet after their Transfiguration class to talk, she obliged without much persuasion. 

When the time had come, Draco and Pansy went through everything with her, however, kept out the main detail about who he was trying to get back. She didn't ask many questions and agreed without hesitation, the act would give her a great deal of popularity. It seemed like she had nothing better to do in her free time, anyway. She only made one request; the plan would only occur in public places where it was necessary, never on their own or in the Slytherin common room when there weren't many people present. Of course, he agreed. 

The next morning, Draco and Ava strutted into the Great Hall fashionably late for breakfast, hand in hand. Almost everyone in the large room watched in amazement, many had bet Draco wouldn't be able to get a girlfriend due to how much of a git he was. Once they got to their friend group, most of the boys praised Draco and patted him on the back while the girls were looking at Ava in a new light. Suddenly, they all felt the need to be best friends with her. 

After a few minutes of chatter, everyone turned back to their friends and minded their own business. Harry was different, he felt hurt and betrayed for no reason. As he'd said a million times to himself when thinking about being with Cedric, 'We aren't together anymore'. How was this any different? Harry kept his gaze upon the new couple, now not feeling up to eating the food in front of him. He had never experienced what he was feeling in his heart. 'Am I dying?' Harry thought to himself worriedly. Part of him wanted to crawl into his bed and sob, while the other half felt like he should storm up to the Slytherin table and slap Draco for being with someone new. 

Harry was overwhelmed with emotion he was not used to. He felt as though he couldn't go to his classes, he couldn't face Draco in potions class. Without giving his friends notice, he stormed out of the hall and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. 

Draco and Pansy had been watching the whole scene. In Draco's eyes, he looked devastated. The plan was going properly and yet he couldn't have felt any worse. With his arm around Ava's shoulder, he resisted the urge to go find Harry and apologize for being an imbecile, promising him that he only had feelings for him. And it was true, even being in a faux relationship, he felt sick to his stomach at the idea of being with someone other than Harry. 'Was this all a mistake?' he thought to himself, full of doubts. He never planned on hurting Harry, only make him slightly jealous. However, he felt like he was doing just that. 

Loaded with regret, he knew he had to keep the act up so his plan would be successful. As breakfast came to an end, he and Ava walked to their class, attempting to look as coupley as they could. 

Ron and Hermione worriedly looked around for Harry, for he hadn't shown up to any of their classes. It was very unlike Harry to skip class, everyone knew that missing a day at Hogwarts usually lead to piles of work to catch up on. Hermione had a feeling Harry hadn't fallen ill, she had heard through Parvati about the scene Draco pulled in the Great Hall that morning. She had a gut feeling that it must have something to do with Harry's sudden disappearance. 

Harry lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling of the dormitory. He hadn't moved or bothered to get himself up for his classes, he was in a slump. He was embarrassed by himself for being so affected all because Draco had gotten a girlfriend who wasn't even that pretty. He remembers how she was all over him in summer she had moved on to Draco. She looked more like a wild boar, rather than a girl. The image made him chuckle.

Finally, Harry sat up in his bed and checked the time, 'Shit' Harry thought to himself, 'I'm going to miss dinner.' He got up so quickly that his vision blacked out and he almost fell over into the mirror beside Dean's four-post bed. He quickly left his dorm with dishevelled hair and avoided the questioning glances from the few stray Gryffindors in the common room as he rushed to meet up with Hermione and Ron.

As he entered the Great Hall he immediately met eyes with Hermione and something inside his stomach curled with anxiety. Her eyes were unreadable, Harry knew he would be questioned for his outburst at breakfast and absence throughout his classes. As he sat down he realized that Ron didn't seem mad or upset with him as he gave Harry a short nod in greeting as he continued to shovel mountains of food into his mouth.

Hermione seemed to be more concerned for Harry than Ron as she looked to Harry for a possible explanation. Hermione cleared her throat and suddenly whacked the fork out of Ron's hand. It landed on his plate with a loud clang, Harry saw someone down the table jump at the loud noise. 

Harry watched as the two had a silent conversation, watching as Hermione's eyes widened and hardened with a harsh glare. Ron rolled his eyes, they looked as though they would roll out of his head in annoyance. Finally, he slowly stopped chewing and swallowed loudly. "Harry," Ron's voice cracked and he paused, "Hermione is-" She whacked him again, "We are worried about you," he stopped and looked at the bushy-haired girl in front of him, "We want to know what's been going with you." Ron looked at her as if to ask 'Are you happy? I did it' and he picked up his fork again.

Harry tried to look as though he was indifferent and unbothered by the question and opened his mouth to speak, "I'm fine, Hermione, I just wasn't feeling well at breakfast." She looked at him disapprovingly. "I feel a lot better now." He tried getting her to drop the subject. 

Ron whipped his head up, "See! I told you!" He exclaimed, "There was nothing to be worried about, right Harry?" Ron looked to him.

"Yep, nothing to be worried about." Harry confirmed with fleeting eyes. He looked anywhere but the doubtful Gryffindor in front of him. Hermione sighed, gave up and began eating her food. 

Throughout the feast Harry didn't speak much. He was still stuck deep in his thoughts about his feelings. He glanced over to the Hufflepuff table to see Cedric laughing with his mates. Harry smiled, he wanted to talk to him after he ate. If Draco found someone, maybe it was time for Harry and Cedric to become something more than friends. As if he could sense Harry looking, Cedric faced Harry with a grin. Suddenly, a look of determination spread across his face. 'Meet me outside' he mouthed slowly so Harry would understand. 

"I'll be right back," Harry spoke as he stood up. "Forgot something outside." He spun around on his heel and began walking quickly before Hermione could question him further. Cedric had just left, the doors closing slowly behind him. He was giddy with anticipation as his mind went over all the possibilities of what may happen. 

Draco watched Harry from the other side of the room with curiosity. He had been keeping an eye on him whenever he could to see if he could figure out who he had been secret with. "Did you see Potter sneak out with Cedric Diggory?" Pansy whispered by his ear. His eyes widened in realization. How could he be so utterly daft?! Cedric beckoned Harry out into the hall and he thought nothing of it! 

As soon as Harry passed through the doors, he was pulled into a tight and warm hug. He melted into it hugging Cedric back, he never noticed how nice the older boy smelled. The scent resembled a garden that had been freshly rained on. There was a tad bit of a dirt sort of smell, Harry guessed it was because of the Hufflepuff common room. From what he had heard, it was very open and light with plants and flowers scattered all around. "I missed you," Cedric said softly. 

"I missed you too," Harry smiled widely. Being in the older boys' arms made him feel safe and secure, maybe it was because Harry didn't have a father in his life... 

They pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes, admiring how attractive the other was. "You're so adorable," Cedric whispered, making Harry blush profusely. His reaction made the Hufflepuff giggle fondly. Cedric then pulled Harry into a soft kiss, cupping his face in his hands. Harry, for the second time that day, melted into Cedric's hold. It appeared that Harry truly didn't know what to do with his arms while kissing Cedric, he simply rested his hands on the taller boys' chest. 

To get a better angle due to the height difference between the two, Harry stood up on his tippy toes. Cedric's hands glided from his face to his neck and then down to his waist, pulling him in closer. 

This kiss was much softer than the one in the astronomy tower. They both took their time in learning each other's mouths and Cedric realized that Harry liked it when he tugged on his bottom lip. It caused Harry to fall a little more into his arms. Cedric slowly leaned them against a wall and he felt the cold stone press up against his robes and back. Cedric felt their bodies curve into each other, chests touching chests. He could feel Harry's back arch into him when he slowly licked the younger boy's lips. 'Another thing to add to the list that Harry likes' thought Cedric, but all train of thought was lost when he felt Harry's hands start to slowly move up and down his chest, massaging it. Simultaneously, Harry changed the angle of the kiss making it even deeper. Cedric almost let out a small noise but remembered they could be heard. The feelings were overwhelming and he loved every second of it. 'Damn,' thought Cedric, 'Where did Harry learn to kiss like that?' 

Harry slowly moved his hands up and down Cedric's chest dangerously slow. He could feel his muscle through the multiple layers of robes that he was wearing. With a small grunt from Cedric, Harry felt victorious and settled his hands' into tugging and pulling on Cedric's soft hair.

Slowly, the two pulled away, suddenly very aware where they were. Luckily, no one seemed to be walking by, everyone either at dinner or in the common room.

"I should probably get back to Ron and Hermione... They're probably wondering where I am." Harry spoke after a moment of comfortable silence. He looked up to Cedric's eyes and saw them to be full of warmth, putting a smile on his face. Due to the sudden urge, Harry flung himself into the older boys' arms. Cedric chuckled warmly as he engulfed the shorter boy. 

Cedric pulled away slowly, bending over slightly and placed a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead. Harry blushed at the touch, he wanted to stay in Cedric's arms forever. Being caught up in the moment, both boys' didn't notice the pair of eyes that had been stuck on them for the last minute, seeing the loving exchange. 

Harry headed back to the Gryffindor table to see his friends, unaware of what would come next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your mom do be gay.


	5. We Shouldn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron finds out Harry is a lil gay boy and Draco is a top

"Ron, please!" Hermione attempted to persuade the ginger. "Just go look for him." Harry had gotten up and left, making Hermione a worried mess. She knew Harry could look after himself but trouble usually managed to come his way no matter what. Hermione loved Harry as if he were her brother which made her very protective over the boy, he was the closest she would get to having a sibling. 

Reluctantly, Ron agreed and made his way out of the Great Hall. 'The things she gets me to do,' he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. 'I wasn't even finished eating'. He clumsily pulled the doors open with a heave. He knew Harry was going to be fine, he never doubted him. Once he walked through the large doorway, his eyes scanned his surroundings for any sign of his raven-haired friend. He suspected he was up to something mischievous, knowing Harry. He only wished the boy would have invited him if it was anything interesting. 

He finally spotted Harry, he was standing with Cedric Diggory. As he walked closer, he noticed that they were oddly close for two people just talking. Ron's eyes widened as if he were a deer caught in headlights as he watched Cedric pull Harry even closer, kissing him on the forehead. Out of all the time he's known Harry, he never suspected that he'd be gay. However, now that he was thinking about it, he had never seen Harry interested in girls either. 

Harry said goodbye to Cedric and began turning back towards the Great Hall. Ron snapped out of the trance he was in and scrambled back inside so Harry wouldn't see him. His thoughts were going wild: 'Should I tell Hermione? Will Harry suspect I saw? Should I ask him about it? When had this begun? Did Harry not trust Hermione and I enough to tell us?'. 

Hermione looked up from her book to see Ron frantically running back to his seat, she raised an eyebrow at his foolishness. "Well?" she asked once he had sat down, waiting for an answer. He was short of breath, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat from the sudden burst of adrenaline. 

"He and Cedric," he said with a blush. Before he could spit the rest out, Harry had come too close to the two, making him shut his mouth in an instant. Harry sat down next to Hermione with a smile on his face, looking between the two in curiosity. 

He laughed, "What has he done now?" Harry asked Hermione seeing Ron's flustered state as he looked anywhere but the two in front of him. He collected some of the food left on the large platters, placing it on his dish since he hadn't got the chance to eat yet. He blushed slightly again at the thought of Cedric. 

"Nothing," Hermione said carefully trying to change the subject of Ron's strange behaviour. "Where have you been?" she quizzed. She hoped if not then, Harry would open up soon and tell them everything he had been holding in for the last few weeks. 

Harry looked down at his plate, "I had to check on Hedwig," he said easily. He glanced up to see Hermione giving him an unimpressed expression. She knew the excuse was utter bullshit, Hedwig and the other owls rarely had to be checked up on unless a letter was wanting to be sent. 

"I'm insulted by how daft you think I am," she said as if she were his mother. "Can you please tell me the truth?" she asked patiently, knowing the subject was probably something Harry had wanted to keep secret. Hermione knew that Harry might have been happier if she had waited for him to talk, but she could tell that all the secrecy had been weighing on him. 

Harry looked like he was being interrogated. "I was talking to someone," he said defensively. At times like these, he wished people would get off his case and leave him be. Everyone had to know everything that was going on in the mind of The Boy Who Lived. It was exhausting. 

"Who was it?" she asked with a frown. She didn't like it when Harry fought with her. 

Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows, surprised she insisted on continuing the conversation. "Cedric," he answered sharply. He wasn't ashamed of who he liked but he just didn't have the energy to explain everything to them. Maybe sometime soon, but now was not the time. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she thought. "What were you speaking about?" she pressed.

"Merlin's beard, 'Mione!" Harry shouted. "Let it go," he said as he dropped his fork and raced out of the room to escape to the Gryffindor common room. He couldn't take another moment of Hermione's questions, it was none of her business, to begin with. 

Hermione blushed with embarrassment as she avoided the many stares directed to where Harry had just freaked out. All she wanted to do was help her friend, who needed it, yet he continued to refuse. She could admit that she may have pushed a little too much but she wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was going on, it was just in her nature. 

From across the room at the Slytherin table, Draco looked at the scene with confusion. Once he heard Harry raise his voice, he glanced forward to see him storming out of the Great Hall. It was unlike him, Harry usually dealt with things face to face and never ran away from his problems. However, over the summer he learned that Harry was more sensitive and vulnerable than Draco ever would have imagined. It seemed as if Harry felt he needed to keep his brave and strong persona, alike to how Draco continued his vile personality during school to fit in with the rest of his house. In all honesty, the Slytherins' weren't exactly how they made themselves out to be, due to the years and years of stereotyping the different houses, they felt as if they needed to. 

His eyes followed Harry as he left the Hall, finally deciding that he should check on him. He knew Harry wouldn't want it but he couldn't resist being curious about Harry's off behaviour. Deep down he was genuinely concerned for the boy he loved, he wanted to comfort and hold Harry the way he did when he'd have nightmares. 

Without a word, Draco walked away from his housemates. As he sauntered down the corridors, he kept an eye out for Harry. He thought back to the years before when he would purposefully put himself in places he knew Harry would be, just to be outrageously dramatic. It was amusing, he would put so much effort into his schemes thinking it was all to make Harry miserable but he just wanted to impress him. All it did was make Harry and his friends hate him. 

As he walked aimlessly, he remembered how much Harry loved to see the sky, immediately making him turn towards the astronomy tower. He passed a group of first years trying to catch a toad, it reminded him of Neville and Trevor when they were younger. He sped up once he caught sight of the stairs. 

Draco slowed almost to a stop when he heard sniffles, obviously coming from someone who had been crying. He cautiously turned the corner to see Harry kneeling on the ground with his face in his arms. The sight made Draco's heart shatter in a million little pieces. He hadn't seen Harry cry since the summer, but seeing as now they weren't together, he felt there was nothing he could do to help him. 

He warily walked towards the boy, making sure he wouldn't startle him. "Harry?" he asked hesitantly. The Gryffindor looked up quickly, a blush spreading over his face once he realized it was Draco. 'Out of all people to see me like this, it had to be Draco?' he thought unimpressed. 

"Are you okay?" Draco asked quietly as he sat next to him. He kept some space between him to make sure he didn't become uncomfortable. Draco's body was screaming at him to give in to his instincts and pull the boy into his arms. He knew that's what Harry liked but refused to, remembering that they weren't on the best terms. Seeing Harry upset was now on his list of most disliked things. 

Harry tentatively let his eyes meet with Draco's, slightly blurred from the recent tears. "Yes," he said untruthfully, his voice breaking. He began to move closer to Draco before he remembered him and Ava, he looked down at his hands awkwardly. He wished Draco never became her boyfriend, however, he still wanted to be with Cedric. The battle in his mind would never lay dormant. "No," he said almost inaudible but Draco didn't miss it. 

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Draco asked warmly. 

Harry let out a soft chuckle, "You're the last person I can talk to this about" he shook his head. He felt so unbelievably alone, confused and frustrated. He didn't need the person who was the root of his problems to come and ask him about his feelings. 

Draco was disappointed, he wanted Harry to be able to talk to him. He didn't blame him either, though, because he wasn't ready to open up about how he had been feeling either. He guessed that whatever was on the boys' mind had to do with him and their summer spent together. Draco wished things could be easier, and unluckily for him, he got himself into many awful situations. He didn't want to be in a relationship with someone else, let alone a fake one. Every time he looked at Harry, he forgot about everyone else in the world. 

"You could at least try?" Draco said trying to ease the tension between them. The urge to comfort Harry was becoming out of control, he wanted nothing more than to have the boy in his arms again. Harry looked conflicted with himself, his dark eyebrows were drawn closer and his hands fidgeted with the hem of his jumper. 

He cleared his throat, keeping his gaze to his shoes. "I just- I feel like everything is ruined! I fought with Hermione, I'm confused about how I feel for someone and I regret how I left things with you before school started!" Harry spurred out as if it were one word. "I was so angry but as soon as I left I felt awful," he sobbed. With tears falling down his face, he still refused to look Draco in the eyes. "And after we had detention, I was feeling like I did in summer but that made me feel guilty because Cedric is so lovely. I-" he rambled on until he was cut off. 

"Cedric?" Draco spoke trying not to let his jealousy show. "That's who gave you the love bite?" He and Pansy had their suspicions but now he finally knew the truth. Anger started to boil through his veins at the thought of the Hufflepuff touching Harry. The image of Cedric kissing him just as he had before played in his head, he wanted to race off to find the older boy and start a duel. 

This finally got Harry to look up at Draco, his eyes widened at the realization of what he had confessed. He slowly nodded his head, not wanting to set anything off. He knew how possessive Draco could be, though he didn't see how that could be an issue anymore because he was with Ava now. He should be possessive over her now if anything. The emotions he saw she stares into Draco's cold grey eyes was confusing. He saw anger, that's for sure, sadness and jealousy. 'Why would he be jealous if he was in a relationship?' Harry thought to himself. 

"What do you like about him?" Draco asked coldly, clearly making it sound like an insult against Cedric. As soon as it came out his mouth he regretted it, Harry was crying and upset so he should be making him feel better, not worse. 

This struck a nerve in Harry, it appeared today was his day for freaking out. "Are you kidding me?!" he yelled. "You don't have any right to judge me for liking someone else when you're the one dating someone! I'm so sick of you," Harry cried out even harder. It was true, he was sick of Draco. He was sick of everyone and everything. He had tried so hard to forget the feelings he had for Draco. The odd time he did manage to get the blond out of his mind, he would see something or hear something, even smell something that reminded him of Draco. It was mental, no one should be able to have such an effect on someone. Harry wished Dumbledore never made him spend the summer at the Malfoy's, then he would never have gotten close with the Slytherin and fallen in love. Harry Potter fell in love with Draco Malfoy... 

"Things would be much easier if I could erase the whole summer from my memories," Harry whispered, calming down significantly. 

Harry could see the pain in Draco's eyes after he spoke, he felt bad but it was the truth. He could be in a happy relationship with Cedric, no feeling of guilt when he kissed the older boy. No hesitancy when he thought about his feelings for the Hufflepuff, he could have been happy like that. With Draco always on his mind, deep down he knew he would never stop loving him. During summer, Harry and Draco were happy. Draco was soft and loving towards Harry, giving him feelings he's never felt for anyone in his life before. He let Harry be vulnerable in front of him without judging, it was as if Draco had made up for the years the Dursley's didn't bother showing him love. 

"Do you mean that?" Draco asked sincerely. As much as he was hurting and fighting with himself, he would never take back any moment in summer. He was the happiest he's ever been with Harry, all the kisses he got to spoil him with just as he liked, the early morning cuddles, simply having the boy in his arms. It was more than anything Draco could ever ask for, it was his big summer romance. He'd never have another one like it. They were young and stupid, messing around, fighting, making up, understanding each other completely and never wanted to be with anyone else for the rest of their lives. 

It seemed like Harry was thinking the same as him because his sour expression fell in defeat, a look of longing replacing it. "No," he replied, not breaking eye contact for a second. "I would give anything to have it back." He felt another wave of tears burn at his eyes to be let out, Harry couldn't let Draco see him cry again over their rocky relationship. Just as he was about to quickly wipe the wetness away from his skin, Draco grasped his arm. Harry glanced up, a confused look spreading across his face. Before he could ask any questions, Draco pulled him onto his lap in one swift movement, taking him by surprise. 

Harry blushed fiercely with wide eyes, quickly looking away flustered. Draco chuckled, mesmerized by the reaction Harry had given him many times before. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing, he knew he was supposed to be in a "relationship" and Harry was trying to figure out his relationship, yet everything he was doing felt right. He grabbed the side of Harry's face gently, moving it so he could look into those emerald eyes he loved. Bringing him closer by the nape of his neck, he connected their lips for the first time since the Malfoy Manor. 

As it usually went, the kiss was slow at first. They were both trying to decide if they liked it and wanted to continue, considering everything going on between them. Draco's hand slid slowly from Harry's neck to tangle into his unruly hair, causing Harry to tremble. He smirked between kisses as he knew he still had a certain power over the Gryffindor. Suddenly, Harry pushed away from the taller boy, "We shouldn't-" but Draco wasn't listening. He pulled Harry back in, somehow closer than before, making Harry melt into his arms and whimper at the touch. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck desperately, the latter moving his arms to Harry's lower back. The tension in the air surrounding the two was unbearable, they had missed each other awfully and now that they were finally with one another, they held onto the other as if they would disappear. Pulling away made more sense compared to what they were doing, however, it was as if a magnet was pulling them together; as much as they both tried, they couldn't let go. Draco's hands made their way under Harry's shirt, feeling the familiar warmth he had missed. "I missed you," Harry got out between kisses, Draco hummed in agreement. Draco separated from Harry, gazing into his slightly glazed over eyes. 

"I missed you more," he reassured hoarsely. Draco let his gaze fall to Harry's neck, telling the shorter boy exactly what he was about to do. He softly kissed Harry once more before trailing down his jaw to the boys' neck. There he began littering wet kisses along the creamy pale skin, knowing exactly where Harry's sweet spot was. "I can't think straight when I'm with you," Draco drawled. Harry felt like his body was jello, he was holding onto Draco so tightly as if he would fall without the support.

Draco knew they couldn't go any further and it was becoming late, he pulled away pecking Harry one last time. "Is this the end?" Harry whispered brokenly, falling into Draco's arms. 

"I don't know, Potter" Harry felt Draco kiss the top of his head, he softened at the touch. He breathed in the familiar scene and decided he would never be able to find a place more comfortable than Draco's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD EVENING GAY LORDS

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, pals!


End file.
